1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to office furniture and, in particular, relates to a desking system for use in an open plan office environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many known office furniture systems are based on partition systems for use in subdividing an open floor plan office space into substantially private individual spaces such as offices, meeting rooms, and reception areas, for example.
Recently, many office furniture systems have been designed in accordance with more spatially open aesthetics, and are based on desking systems and modular tables, for example, to promote interaction and collaboration between office workers.